


Comfort Crowd

by vestyr



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid Angst, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid friendzoned, Spencer Reid in love, Spencer Reid sad, Spencer is so cute, bi reader, break ups, criminal minds - Freeform, criminal minds x reader - Freeform, reader x original character, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestyr/pseuds/vestyr
Summary: My take on the girl next door! au <3 a fun lil gay twist and some friendzoning!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> as always, all my fics are posted on my tumblr first (@reidemandweep) before posted here. feel free to follow, turn on post notifications, or even just drop a like/check it out!

You stared down at your phone screen in the dark of your room, finger hovering over Spencer’s contact. Before you could second guess yourself, you hit “call”.

“Y/n?” Spencer’s voice poured out of the speaker, and you choked back a sob. “It’s almost 3 am, what’s wrong?”

“Spence,” you whispered, and immediately you felt the shift on the other side of the line. “It’s over, we’re over,” you cried, unable to hold back the tears.

“Open your window,” he murmured. Without hesitation, you slid the pane of glass open. Within a second, he clambered in, rather ungracefully you might add, falling on the carpeted floor with a soft thump, and you couldn’t have been more grateful your parents were out of town. Spencer sat up and gazed at you, heart breaking slightly at the sight of you curled up on your bed.

Your head poked up from the sea of blankets around you, and Spencer’s face broke into a small grin. You made grabby hand motions towards him, and he groaned slightly, though you knew he was just messing with you.

The sound of your whine caused Spencer’s stomach to erupt into butterflies, and he gulped hard in an attempt to keep them down. Not the time, he thought to himself, making his way to your bed. You made a small space next to you so Spencer could crawl in right next to you.

He stretched out on the mattress and you both fell into the position you had been in so many times that it felt like second nature. You shifted to place your head on his stomach, feeling the calm wash over you with every rise and fall of his diaphragm. You looked up at him with adoring eyes, only to find him already gazing down back at you.

The both of you kept eye contact, and you moved back up to cuddle into his side. His arm came down to wrap around your waist, holding you tighter against him. Turning, you pressed your nose into his chest.

Spencer stiffened as he felt your tears soak into his thin cotton shirt. He lowered his head to press a kiss against your forehead, causing you to cry harder. His gentle shushing quieted you down, the sweet nothings he whispered into your ear soothing your pain.

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” He whispered, lips ghosting against your skin as they moved. You sniffled slightly, then nodded.

“I-,” your voice broke slightly. “Caroline broke up with me,” you murmured, and if possible, you felt your heart break even further. “She- She told me she met someone else,” and just like that, all your resolve dissolved. “I can’t do it anymore, Spencer,” you cried, and you felt the shirt underneath your cheek become soggy with your tears. “I’m sorry,” you laughed slightly, attempting to dry your eyes. “Gods, this is embarrassing,” you apologized.

“Don’t apologize!” Reid exclaimed, though he felt like someone was ripping his heart out of his body while simultaneously choking him. “Caroline doesn’t deserve you and everything you are. There’s someone out there much better for you, I promise bug,” he whispered into your hair, inhaling the scent of your sweet shampoo. He shifted at the feeling of your head moving under him.

“I love you, did you know that?” You asked, feeling nothing but adoration at the sight of the curly haired boy lying next to you.

“I love you too, my sweet,” he responded, though as he tucked your head under his chin, he knew you would never love him like he loved you.

“I would give up my soul to stay here and talk with you forever,” you muttered out of the blue. Spencer’s breath hitched.

“Yeah?” He asked for confirmation.

“Yeah,” you respond, contentment spreading through your body. He pulled you closer to him, if that was even possible. Reid prayed to every god he didn’t believe in that you would never leave his life, even if that meant keeping you as only a friend.

A thought entered his head, and he sat up suddenly with a grin.

“Get up,” Spencer instructed you.

You frowned at him. “What?”

“You heard me,” he said, smiling happily. “Get up!”

With a groan, you pulled yourself up from your sheets, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed and stepping off. Spencer grabbed your hand, pulling you out your door and down the stairs.

You grumbled as he led you into your kitchen, then let out a little yelp as he placed his hands on your hips and lifted you onto the kitchen island. You kicked your feet as you watched him move around the kitchen, biting your cheek to hide a smile.

Spencer grabbed a few pasta boxes from the cabinet, then to the fridge for cheese and milk. Within 20 minutes, he had whipped up your favorite dish— his world famous mac and cheese.

You giggled, grabbing the bowl from his outstretched hands and placing a kiss on Spencer’s cheek. His face flushed, though you didn’t seem to notice.

You dug in excitedly, seemingly forgetting about why you had called him over in the first place. You grabbed a forkful and fed it to Spencer, gently grabbing his jaw to place the pasta in his mouth. Oh boy, he felt like he was about to explode.

After dinner, you cleaned up the bowls and pots. Spencer, once again, grabbed your hand and led you to another part of your house. This time, it was the living room.

He gently pushed you down onto the sofa, sitting down next to you and grabbing the TV remote. He turned on your favorite show, grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch and spreading it over you. You lay down, placing your head in his lap and turning to watch the television screen.

Reid looked down at you, gently pushing his fingers through your soft hair. With the light of the sitcom playing shining on your face in the dark room, eyes gleaming with amusement, he knew this was a moment he was going to remember forever.

When his hands stilled, you let out a little sound and pushed back into them. With a laugh, he continued his motions, massaging your scalp delicately with the tips of his slightly calloused fingers. You sighed happily, settling into the comfort and warmth of Spencer’s body.

You both knew the moment was bound to end. But until then, you were perfectly content to lay with Spencer for as long as you could.

“Hey Spence?” You rolled over and poked his stomach to get his attention, though he was already looking down at you. 

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Thank you, for everything,” you murmured, a smile on your face. Reid opened his mouth to say something, but you shushed him with a giggle. “You didn’t have to do any of this. You didn’t have to come over at this late to comfort me or anything!” You exclaimed. You sat up, motions exaggerated and slightly wild. Spencer stifled a laugh.

He grabbed your hands and held them in his. “Hey, listen. It’s okay. It’s what best friends do, isn’t it?” He jokes with a heavy heart. You readily agreed. 

“It is,” you smiled, laying back down in his lap.

And with that, Spencer sighed, resuming the repetitive motion of threading his digits through your hair. Deep down, he knew you would never see him as what you wanted him to. But if that meant keeping you as his best friend, he was all for it.


End file.
